Lanie's Dream Pokemon
by tayelor
Summary: Female Human X Male Luxray


**The Nose of a Luxray**

Lanie wasn't your typical Pokemon trainer. Lanie enjoyed toying with people, mostly with her state of dress. She loved to tease, and inconspicuously, flash, boys and even girls to get their attention. She loved the feeling of being looked at. Today, a hot Tuesday afternoon, Lanie was dressed in dangerously short cutoffs and a casually draped tanktop. And barefoot. Lanie kind of considered herself a hippie, with long beachy brunette hair, and always bare feet. Strutting barefoot down the dirt path in her aviators, Lanie's goal today was to score some cash in a few battles. Her dream Pokemon, a Luxray, had evaded her thus far and Lanie was willing to pay up for one. One thing left unmentioned about Lanie thus far- she is quite the pokephiliac. She much prefers relations with Pokémon as she enjoyed being dominated, and many men-well, boys- her age, just didn't understand the principle of that. And besides, Pokémon are just the same as humans. Just as smart, except probably more so, and stronger, and in different looking bodies. As she walked, Lanie thought of the joy she would feel if she could just get her hands on a Luxray. Even if she had to raise it from a little Shinx, she just knew the little guy would be her best battle companion ever. Someday. Soon.

Smelling the ground occasionally, the big blue dog strutted leisurely along the wide dirt path. Injured in a struggle with a Leafeon over a large Stantler, the Luxray's easy way out was always finding a trainer who undoubtedly had medical supplies on them and playing the "Pity Me" card to the full extent. It beat using his own energy, that's for sure. He knew he was getting close. He could smell the girl more strongly with every step. The only thing he was wondering about was why she seemed to be accompanied with a Pokémon in heat... he could smell that, too. And strongly. He could hear her now, and looking up, could see her about 100 yards in front of him. Light, wavy burnette hair down to almost her waist and barely-there frayed jean shorts. She didn't have shoes on, and she was wearing just a sports bra on top, and in her hand was probably her normal human top. The Luxray brought himself to a trot as much as he could with his wounded shoulders and, as he neared, began to whimper and make it seem as though he was struggling to stay standing. The girl whipped around immediately, and gasped at what she saw. This would be too easy for the Luxray.

The first thing the girl did when she saw the luxray was grab an ultra ball. This was one of the last things the Luxray expected, and he knew he was screwed. Being injured as he was, the Luxray was caught much too easily by Lanie. He struggled as hard as he could, but his efforts were fruitless. There wasn't anything he could do. After being successfully caught, the Luxray was released for Lanie to attend to his wounds. Acting very apprehensively, the blue and black dog allowed the treatment, but knew that as he healed he would be less than inviting towards the girl. Running her hand over the fur between his ears, she spoke. "Hi there, I'm Lanie. I've always wanted a Luxray.. It's always been my dream. We're going to be the most fantastic partners ever, I promise!" the Luxray snarled a bit and bared his teeth. That's when he noticed the smell again. What he thought was a pokemon in heat was actually the girl.. But how could that be? Humans go into heat? Lanie noticed the sudden expression change on her Luxray. "What's the matter?" Of course the dog couldn't answer, but he leaned closer to the girl to get a better smell. The smell was coming from between her legs... The girl realized what he had noticed and blushed. "hahaha ohhhh... Yeah, that happens to teenage girls sometimes. We get a little.. aroused". The Luxray looked at her with his ears and eyebrows perked. "Ahah.. whaaaat?!" the dog chuckled. Naturally, her new dog had become aroused as well. This drove Lanie even more wild.. Her breathing became heavier and as an instinct, closed her legs tight together. Her pokemon's member had now fully extended from his sheath, and Lanie gasped when she noticed. The Luxray just looked at her with a passive, almost amused expression. Casually, Lanie's hand made its way to rest between her tightly clenched thighs and every small movement she made would cause it to rub against her clit. The dog, to an extent, almost seemed to understand. He sat on the ground and watched his odd trainer with curiosity. When she could take it no longer and actually removed her shorts, the smell hit the dog square in the face and he, too, could take no more. He pounced on his master, knocking her onto her back, and lined himself up with her. With one thrust he has all the way in and he let out a dog-like growl. From the way the human yelled beneath him he could tell she didn't mind.. The luxray rocked back and forth, the whole time his instincts telling him not to stop, and wanting him to mount her instead. To gurantee pregnancy in Pokemon, males almost constantly released semen during intercourse, making Lanie squirm as he throbbed nonstop inside her. When she wrapped her legs around him and pressed herself as tight against him as she could, he didn't know what she was doing, but she kept getting tighter and tighter around him and panting. This was when he, too, finished. Throbbing still, but harder and faster than before, the dog came inside Lanie, soaking her legs and between her legs even more. As he withdrew, Lanie remained lying on the ground with her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. She had finally gotten her Luxray.. along with a little extra.


End file.
